


Due Reward

by meowgatron



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Competence Kink, Forced Reboots, Loyalty Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, i cant believe that was already a tag, probably ooc lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowgatron/pseuds/meowgatron
Summary: Megatron. His supreme commander, the only mech Shockwave would consider himself subordinate to, stands at the entrance of the recently used space bridge, bathed in the cool lights of the rooms terminals looking impressively unaffected by the blaster his ruffled officer has trained on him."Shockwave," Megatron rumbles, amusement glimmering in his glowing optics, "a warm welcome, as expected."
Relationships: Megatron/Shockwave (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Due Reward

Shockwave is on one of his routine patrols through the ruins of Cybertron when he registers a ping on his comm that makes his circuits prickle with cold electricity.

An intruder on the spacebridge.

An inconvenient situation not helped by the fact that he, guardian of Cybertron, is not there to fight the intruder off. A severe miscalculation on his part.

Still, no time to dwell on that. He hurries through the ruins as fast as his pedes will carry him back to his base, the only such base still in use on the empty husk of a planet. If that little yellow autobot and his pet organics were there waiting for him again, he would be ready. A mech like shockwave doesn’t miss twice. 

With his processor swirling with thoughts of revenge, Shockwave skids into the main command center, drawing his blaster on the mech who dares to set foot in decepticon territory.

Had shockwave not had such an iron grip on his reflexes, he would’ve shot Megatron’s helm clean off.

Megatron. His supreme commander, the only mech Shockwave would consider himself subordinate to, stands at the entrance of the recently used space bridge, bathed in the cool lights of the rooms terminals looking impressively unaffected by the blaster his ruffled officer has trained on him.

"Shockwave," Megatron rumbles, amusement glimmering in his glowing optics, "a warm welcome, as expected."

Before he can truly process what he's done, Shockwave drops to one knee, helm bowed. So suddenly overtaken by his own transgression, he cant even form the words to make an apology. He's glad, for once, not to have a mouth, lest Megatron have to look upon his shame openly. Shockwave had seen Megatron execute bots for less, and he expects to join those ranks as Megatron's steps ring clear and close in Shockwave’s audials.

There’s a weight on his shoulder, and Shockwave isn’t dead.

"Rise, my guardian of Cybertron."

Shockwave obliges, rising tentatively to his full height again. The weight, his scanners inform him, is merely Megatron’s servo, resting on his frame like it was meant to be there.

"I've decided not to take offense." Shockwave didn’t have to look at his commander to hear the smirk in his voice. "After all, it seems you were only doing what was asked of you. I should've commed before making this little...social call."

"Social call, lord Megatron?" Shockwave resets his vocalizer, "Forgive me."

Shockwave flinches when Megatron's servo flexes against his shoulder joint. hes certain that Megatron can feel his spark thrumming against his chamber, somehow, through the tips of his digits.

"Yes. I thought it was about time to pay a visit to my most devoted officer. It must get lonely, to have only your own thoughts as company. I can only imagine what that would do to a mech of a lesser grade."

Megatron's optics sweep over Shockwave. Being a naturally observant mech, Shockwave can't possibly miss the hunger in those crimson optics. He manages to reign his fevered field in, something hes had exceptional practice in around Megatron. After all, he's a mech of a certain grade.

Shockwave doesn’t get a chance to string together a response before Megatron speaks again, not that he thinks his vocalizer could form the words, anyway. 

"I just think its about time you were rewarded for your loyalty."

"My lord, I would never ask you to-"

"Always the modest one," Megatron chides, leading the other mech back, until the back of his knees bump into a low table. "It's my pleasure, loyal Shockwave."

Shockwave couldn't stop his knees from going weak if he tried, and he stumbles back onto the surface of the table, ungracefully sending various instruments clattering to the ground.

If the noise startles him, Megatron doesn't show it. He even seems pleased, if the way he settles on his knees between shockwaves thighs is any indication. 

The view sends shockwaves processor into a frenzy. This, whatever this is, is happening much too quickly, like something out of Shockwave's most shameful dreams. Seeing his supreme commander on his knees looking up at him with intent is nearly too much for his rigid logic board. Shockwave sputters, trying to say too many things at once, but all that comes out is a choked sound garble of static, low in his vocalizer. 

Megatron chuckles, planting strong servos on either of Shockwave’s thighs, parting them so he can scoot even closer, if such a thing were possible.

Megatron presses his mouth to the inside of one of Shockwave's thighs in a patient kiss, and shockwave nearly shorts a fuse trying to keep his interface panels closed. Millions of years alone on a dying planet happens to be enough to crack Shockwave's composure, and Megatron is worming his way in spectacularly.

He wants to tell Megatron, a mech of his stature shouldn’t be down on the floor, on his knees no less, below someone like Shockwave, but the image is just too perfectly dirty. Lord Megatron, glancing up into Shockwave's golden optic from down between his legs, is simply just too much of a perverse image that couldn't possibly come to pass.

"Shockwave," Megatron's voice is quiet, but commanding, snapping said mech's attention towards him. "Let me see your spike."

"Of course, my lord," Shockwave chokes, obliging Megatron’s request and letting his interface panel pop. His spike pressurizes, and Megatron wastes no time in wrapping his digits around it, giving the mech a few lazy strokes. The sensation is burning.

A low moan rumbles from Shockwave's chest as Megatron peeks his glossa out to lick at a biolight on the underside of Shockwave's pulsing spike. He swirls his glossa over the head, catching a stream of transfluid with a satisfied groan. 

"Such a wonderful soldier. You've always done so well taking my orders." 

Shockwave whimpers at the praise, his single optic flickering. With a rumble from deep in his chassis, Megatron sinks his intake down on Shockwave's spike, easily taking half of him in one go. Shockwave shudders hotly thinking of how much practice a mech like Megatron would have at this. 

His leader, even on his knees, with transfluid and oral lubricant leaking past his lips, cuts an impressive figure. His gunmetal grey frame thrums with a strange energy, impossibly regal to Shockwave's perception. He knows for certain he isn't Megatron's first, not that it matters, not now, when he's putty under Megatron's servos.

Shockwave sets his shaking servo on Megatron's helm, barely brushing the surface of his armor, as if just touching him would be enough to break the spell they're both under. Megatron just flicks his optics up to Shockwave amusedly, letting them shutter as he picks up the pace.

Shockwave’s broken moans fill the room suddenly, as charge crackles visibly along the mech's frame, every circuit feeling fit to burst. His contact points with Megatron seem to burn, the servos rubbing into his thighs, the blessed wet heat on his spike. Shockwave thinks he can't possibly handle any more until Megatron revs his engines mercilessly, adding even more to the impossible stimulation. 

It's simply overwhelming, and Shockwave arches, a garbled, static filled cry escaping his vocaliser as his overload rips through him. It's too much, too much sensation, too much, and Shockwave only realizes it's sent him into a feedback loop when he comes to, shaking away the fog of a forced reset.

Shockwave's unclamps his servo from its death grip on Megatron's helm- when had he done that?- apologizing feebly. His leader shakes it off though, apparently still riding his good mood, and gives shockwave a pat to the thigh, rising to his full height. 

Megatron looms above shockwave, like he always seems to, and time is still for a moment.

"No offense taken," Megatron wipes Shockwave's transfluid off his chin with the back of his servo, causing the other mech's systems another weak tremor of pleasure just from the sight, "Don't forget, this was for you, Shockwave."

Shockwave wants to protest, wants to offer to get Megatron off in return- it would be his pleasure, really, but anything he might've said dies in his spark when Megatron reaches to caress his helm, where Shockwave's faceplates would be. It's shockingly tender when Megatron tilts his gaze at him and presses a kiss to his optic ridge.

"I've left you an extra energon ration," Megatron murmurs, giving Shockwave's helm a little pat, "You look like you need it."

Shockwave nods dimly at that.

"-and as much as I would like to stay, I believe its time for me to return to base. I fear I may have left Soundwave to deal with Starscream for long enough."

Shockwave nods again in the affirmative, allowing himself to wince in pity for Soundwave, left alone to babysit the seeker who, without a doubt, was already starting to stage a small uprising.

Using whatever composure he can still string together, Shockwave trails behind Megatron, following him to the entrance of the spacebridge.

They share a moment, staring at one another. Shockwave aches to reach for his commander.

"Until our next meeting, guardian of Cybertron."

The implications hang heavy in the air, mingling with the scent of ozone.

"I look forward to it, my lord."

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "shockwave gets his spike sucked and dies"
> 
> come hit me up on tumblr @ dorkicon :^)


End file.
